gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
CheyTac LLC Intervention
='CheyTac Intervention'= The CheyTac Intervention is an American bolt action sniper rifle manufactured by CheyTac LLC. It is fed by a 7-round detachable single stack magazine. It fires .408 Chey Tac or .375 Chey Tac ammunition. CheyTac LLC states that the system is capable of delivering sub-MOA accuracy at ranges of up to 2,500 yards (2,300 m), one of the longest ranges of all modern-day sniper rifles. It is based on the EDM Arms Windrunner. 'Cartridge, Bullets And Barrels' CheyTac L.L.C. specially developed the .408 Chey Tac cartridge for long-range use. The cartridge is optimized for accuracy by a balance of the rotational and linear drag, which reduces yaw and precession, and keeps the tip of the projectile pointed along the trajectory. To achieve balanced flight the rifling twist rate for the .408 CheyTac chambering was chosen at 330.2 mm (1 in 13 in), with eight 0.4080 in diameter grooves, 0.4010 in diameter bore and a 0.050" land width, square cut, with no taper. The later .375 CheyTac round, developed from the .408 CheyTac, uses a 292mm (1:11.5 in) rifling twist rate. 'Muzzle Brake And Suppressor' The weapon's light recoil is attributed to the McArthur PGRS-1 muzzle brake that was designed by gunsmith and firearm inventor, Bruce McArthur, owner of The Flint & Frizzen Gun Shop in Clarkston, Michigan. McArthur designed it to strip gases from the projectile before it leaves the muzzle brake. The stainless steel muzzle brake suppressor is manufactured by OPS INC. The suppressor can be drained of water in 6 seconds, allowing use immediately after submersion. The muzzle brake requires a repeatable 6 minute of arc zero change for elevation. 'Day And Night Optical Sight Systems' There are two different day optical sights available. The primary sight is the Nightforce NXS 5.5-22x56 variable magnification telescopic sight with a 56mm objective. The alternate sight is the US Optics SN-9. The night vision system is the AN/PVS-14 GEN III Pinnacle monocular, which attaches to the day optic using the Monoloc device. An AN/PEQ-2 infrared laser provides additional lighting in low-light conditions. The device is attached to a titanium strut. 'Meteorological And Environmental Sensor Package' The KESTREL 4000 (or, 4500 NV) meteorological and environmental sensor package measures the wind speed, air temperature, air pressure, relative humidity, wind chill, and dew point. The KESTREL 4500 NV model is compatible with night vision devices. 'Laser Rangefinder' A Vector IV mil spec laser rangefinder measures distances up to, and houses a digital compass and class 1 eye safe filters. 'Advanced Ballistic Computer' The CheyTac Advanced Ballistic Computer (ABC) System software package uses tabulated bullet flight data derived from high speed Doppler Radar test sessions, and mathematical models to predict ballistic trajectory. It runs on Windows Mobile 2003 and receives input from the Kestrel handheld weather station and Vector IV laser rangefinder binoculars. However, much like other ballistic prediction software, when rounds are used for which no Doppler Radar-established bullet flight data is known, the ABC System relies solely on mathematical ballistic models like all other ballistic prediction computer programs. Printed data tables are available for manual use. Without computer support the effectiveness of some long-range shooters could be severely reduced, since they may rely heavily on computer support to obtain correct ballistic solutions. 'Capabilities' 'Records' The Intervention holds the world record for best group at a distance, landing 3 bullets within 16⅝ inches (42cm) at 2,321 yards (2,122 m) near Arco in Idaho. .On the Discovery Channel TV show Future Weapons April 9, 2007 episode "Massive Attack" the host Richard Machowicz, a former United States Navy SEAL, made 3 out of 6 shots, hitting a human-sized sheet of metal at a distance of 2,530 yards (2,313 m) at Arco Pass in Idaho. 'Accuracy' CheyTac states that "the CheyTac LRRS is a solid anti-personnel system to 2,000 yards (1,830 m)." The primary intent of the .408 is as an extreme range anti-personnel system. Groups of 7–9 inches (18–23cm) at 1,000 yards (914 m), 10 inches (25cm) at 1500 yards (1372 m) and 15 inches (38 cm) at 2,000 yards (1,829 m) have been consistently obtained. Groups of 19 inches (48 cm) at 2,100 yards (1,920 m) and 29 inches (74 cm) at 2,400 yards (2,195 m) have also been obtained. All groups that are up to 3,000 yards (2,743 m) are less than 1 minute of angle for vertical dispersion. 'Versions' The CheyTac Intervention comes in several variants: *M-200 (29 in (737mm) barrel length) *M-200 Carbine (Now out of production) *M-310 (Single shot and repeater sub-variants all with 29 in (737mm) barrel length) *M-325 (Single shot, repeater and tactical sub-variants all with 28 in (711mm) barrel length) The main capability differences between the different versions are governed by barrel length which determines the obtainable muzzle velocity. Higher muzzle velocity extends the effective range of a rifle, everything else being equal. The M-200 and the M-200 Carbine are and were limited to official customers like militaries and come with a detachable box magazine and a telescopic stock, whilst the current (2013) other variants have a glass-fiber fixed McMillan A5 stock and are available for the general public. BACK